


As Tasty As Maple Syrup

by nanalovesscuddles



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Ren Jun, Corruption, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, NSFW, Outdoor Sex, Unsafe Sex, top jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanalovesscuddles/pseuds/nanalovesscuddles
Summary: renjun’s mom was trying to keep herbaby pure and safe but, not even she could protect him from lee jeno.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 8
Kudos: 191





	As Tasty As Maple Syrup

**Author's Note:**

> •eng isn’t my native language, there are gonna be errors.  
> •now, enjoy, and constructive criticism is welcomed.  
> •Renjun is 18 and Jeno is 19.

Renjun sat prettily on top of the blanket. His legs crossed being barely exposed due to the length of his dress, the most beautiful one in his closet to be specific. His hands rested on his lap, and his cheeks were flushed as he starred at Jeno’s eyes.

“Is everything okay?” The other sounded worried, he had possibly noticed Renjun’s state.

Jeno passed him the plate full of crepes they had previously cooked at his house. That’s where the problem started.

When Renjun got to Jeno’s house, the latter was shirtless, with only a towel wrapped around his hips. He had even been able to see a little of Jeno’s pubic hair that was exposed due to how low the towel was placed. 

His body usually reacted to Jeno’s in a very strange way. He’d always feel something deep down in his stomach, almost as if it was eating his inside, making him shiver at the touch of his hands. Now it was a different situation.

The place his mom had told him to not let anyone touch, was growing under his dress. Renjun had decided to not wear any underwear, it could’ve made his dress look weird but, now every time the head of his shaft touches the cloth material, he’d let weak moans come out of his mouth. His legs are covered with a strange liquid he had never seen before, and he hopes Jeno can’t see the stain on his pretty dress.

“Yes Jeno! Thanks for the food!” 

Jeno checks him out, eyes traveling all over Renjun’s petite body. They stop right above his chest, he licks his lips and opens his mouth to talk, he seems a little hesitant.

“Can we try something Renjun?” 

Renjun hums, too busy with eating the sweet crepes.

“Please lay down.”

He does as he’s told to, resting his head on the small pillow he had brought in case he got tired and decided to take a nap.

Renjun squishes his legs together, too embarrassed to let Jeno look at the problem between them. 

Two fingers tap Renjun’s body, starting from his thighs, dragging his dress just below his hips, making the air almost hit his penis. Jeno keeps going up with his fingers and stops right on his chest. Both of his hands untie the cute ribbon that stops Renjun’s chest to be out.

Renjun squirms when Jeno takes one of his hands under his dress, bringing it up and leaving most of his body for Jeno to see.

His penis is red and so much liquid leaks from it. Renjun doesn’t understand what’s going on but, he enjoys the burning feeling Jeno’s hands give him. Jeno pinches his skin softly and appreciates the marks the touch leaves on his body.

Brushing his hands on Renjun’s body, Jeno takes them up to his flat chest. God, he had been looking at it ever since the small one had gotten to his house.

Opening the dress completely, Jeno can see Renjun’s pink puffy nipples. He lowers himself to be at the same height as the buttons and takes one of them with his mouth.

“Agh- Jeno!” Renjun’s hands come to his shoulders, trying to distance himself, but they drop to his sides when Jeno starts to suck on it.

Jeno hands travel south, fully grabbing Renjun’s cock with his hand. His size is pretty similar to Jeno’s, just a bit smaller and way less thick.

“No... Jeno! Mom said- Agh! don’t touch...” He tries to move Jeno’s hand away but, his hips start bucking up, shaft reacting to Jeno’s hand movements.

In his 18 years of living, Renjun had never experienced such a feeling. His penis had never gotten hard, and most definitely hadn’t been touched by anyone, especially since his mom, who loved to protect him from everyone (even Jeno), had told him that no one could touch that. Now, Renjun wonders why had his mom said such a thing? Why was feeling good bad?

With his free hand, Jeno squishes Renjun’s chest, grabbing as much skin as possible, and pinches his nipple, eyes brightening when Renjun lets a high-pitched moan leave his small mouth. Jeno’s hands keep moving, pleasuring the guy under him as each second passes. His thumb gently kneads the head of Renjun’s dick, pressing on it when the other tells him to keep going.

“So good- Uh!! Jeno, what is going on?” Jeno is still so busy with his nipple, and Renjun feels like it is going to fall off from how much he’s sucking on it as if he was going to get anything out of it.

“You like, right? Do my hands feel good baby? Touching you like this is so dirty, out in the wild where anyone could see us... Don’t ever allow anyone to touch you like this, only I can. Your mine Renjun, you’ve always been, and will always be.”

The bottom of his stomach starts tightening, Renjun likes the idea of being Jeno’s only, especially if that means the other will touch him that way again. He shuts his eyes, letting everything get out of him, feeling something shoot through his penis, and when he opens his eyes again, there’s a white fluid on his thighs and belly.

Jeno distances himself, grabbing one of the napkins he had brought to clean his hand. He also gets the bottle of maple syrup, and places himself in between Renjun’s legs. Renjun can see and feel how hard Jeno’s crotch is, and wonders if Jeno is having the same problem as he is, the thought of wanting to help him out almost immediately coming to his mind.

“Please do it again Jeno... I like it so much. What is it? Why do I like it when you touch me there? Mom said no one was allowed to do it... She said you can’t do it and that I should stay away...” Renjun brings his hips up, making his dick touch Jeno’s clothed body, trembling due to his own action since he’s still so sensitive from his orgasm.

“I’ll teach you but, you have to let me touch as much as I want. Your mom is right, no one should touch you here.” His hands comes back to Renjun’s softening cock. “Only I can. Got it?” Renjun nods.

The syrup bottle gets closer to his chest, Jeno opens it, letting the sticky liquid fall on him. Renjun gasps when Jeno practically throws the recipient away, quickly getting his arms around the other thighs, pressing himself against him. Renjun feels Jeno’s hard cock on his butthole, his own dick twitching at the feeling. 

Lowering himself, Jeno takes Renjun’s lips with his own, making his body shake, pressing themselves together even more.

Jeno starts rutting himself against Renjun, low moans coming out of his mouth with each thrust. He stops the kiss, which at the end was just their lips touching because Renjun has no experience with kissing and his eyes land on his shiny chest full of syrup. He wants to lick it all off with his mouth, and he does. 

He takes Renjun’s nipple on his mouth, tasting the sweet flavor on top of it, mind going crazy due to how good it is. Man! This was the best thing he had tried in weeks.

Renjun’s hands find their way to Jeno’s head, pressing him closer as his tongue laps on his pale chest, his whole body is jerking and it doesn’t look like it will stop anytime soon.

“U-um... Jeno. Don’t stop, please!! I like it too much. Keep touching me, I beg you.” Never in a thousand years had Jeno imagined he’d hear those words come out of Renjun’s pretty lips. 

Unfortunately for Renjun, Jeno finishes eating all the syrup off of his chest. He whines, his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he tries to get his breath back.

“Jeno... It hurts.” His hands point at his red cock, which is full of pre-cum again. “Please do something.”

The sound of Jeno’s belt being undone is heard, not too long after, Renjun sees him dragging his overall down to his hips. Getting one of his hands inside of it, Jeno takes his hand out, he uncovers his fully hard cock to Renjun.

“This will make you feel better. If I put it inside you, you’ll like it a lot. It is even better than all the things we did before.”

“Really?” Jeno nods, a smile coming to his face as he wraps Renjun’s legs around him securing them. “Ok but!! If I don’t like it you have to stop.”

“Baby, you will definitely like it.”

Jeno gets the not dried cum on Renjun’s belly and wets his fingers with it. He then presses his digit on his rim, circling the entrance as watches the other’s expression. He pushes his finger in slowly he can tell by looking at Renjun’s face that he doesn’t like it too much.

“It’s fine. It will be weird for the first minutes but, It will feel very good when I put my cock inside you.” Renjun only nods, too exhausted, and weirded out to say anything.

Moving his finger, Jeno starts searching for >that< spot for a few minutes, finding it when he brings his digit halfway out and pushes it inside, hitting right on Renjun’s prostate, or at least he thinks he did. If he didn’t, then nothing else could explain the loud moan that came out of Renjun’s body while his body trembled at the touch.

“It feels good when you touch there.”

Bingo!

Jeno inserts another finger in, Renjun’s body tenses up, judging by the frown in his face, and the tears building upon his eyes, Jeno knows he’s feeling pain. He leaves soft kisses on Renjun’s forehead. He begins moving his fingers again when Renjun begins to fuck himself on them.

While scissoring inside Renjun’s virgin hole, Jeno pumps his own erection, coating it with as much pre-cum as he can.

He curls his fingers, aiming at Renjun’s prostate once more, successfully reaching it and gaining, even more, wails from Renjun.

“I can’t... Jeno please... It hurts my p- Ugh!!” From Renjun’s eyes fall the tears, he’s too overwhelmed and worked out already.

Jeno leans a little closer, leaving kisses on Renjun’s shaft, licking some of the pre-cum off of it.

“You taste so sweet Renjun.” He straights his back and grabs his cock to bring it close to his entrance. “Only for me, only I can take you like this.” He spits on his hand, coating his cock with his saliva hoping it will be enough to not hurt Renjun.

“Mhmm... Jeno please, make it stop hurting!!”

Renjun’s rim clenches, waiting for something to fill it up and Jeno presses the head of his cock on it, rubbing it and enjoying the friction. Finally pushing himself inside little by little. He positions Renjun’s legs on his waist when others let them fall out as he arches his back.

His hands are hardly squishing the pale skin on Renjun’s hips, Jeno feels sorry for hurting him but, he can’t stop himself from doing it.

Renjun’s insides feel so good, when Jeno is fully in, he feels overwhelmed at how tight his virgin hole is. He had fucked a few men before but, none of them took him as well as the petite does.

“Fuck Renjun...” He moves a bit without taking his cock out. “You're a virgin yet your hole sucks me in so well.” Renjun whimpers under him, his mind is foggy with pleasure, and words won't come out of his mouth.

Jeno’s cock twitches in between Renjun’s walls, eager for more action. Taking his member out all the way to the tip, Jeno pushes himself in once again, looking at Renjun to check his reaction. 

Moans slip out of Renjun’s mouth with each thrust Jeno makes, he tights his legs around him even more, searching for a new angle. Jeno hits his prostate, making the small one fall apart. It feels too good, he’s not used to all these new feelings but, he likes them so much... 

What would his mom think if she knew of all the things he has done with Jeno today? He doesn’t care, she’ll never know anyway.

Renjun enjoys each time Jeno pushes himself in, each time his cock touches his sweet spot. His body trembles, he feels sticky and so many tears have fallen out of his eyes.

Jeno’s hands brush against all the places around his body, and with his mouth, he leaves red marks on Renjun’s ribs. He feels too good, it’s almost like it was a dream.

He looks at Jeno, he likes the sounds that come out of his mouth. very different from the owns that come out of his own. He likes what Jeno is doing to his body, and enjoys it at its greatest.

Jeno looks down when he knows his release is coming, observing the way his cocks loses itself in Renjun’s hole. Grabbing Renjun’s penis with his hand, he starts pumping it, The force in his hips becomes faster, and he tries to get Renjun off at the same speed.

It only takes a few more thrusts before the two reach their climax. Jeno spills his seed in Renjun’s hole and the other comes on his stomach. Jeno doesn’t stop his thrusts, still fucking Renjun until the two are too sensitive to keep going.

Renjun feels empty when Jeno pulls his cock out, wanting to feel it inside once again.

“Jeno...” The names come out more like a whisper, Renjun feels too exhausted already.

“Shh baby.” Jeno outs his softening cock inside his pants and grabs the napkins he had used earlier. “We need to clean up.”

The soft napkin feels weird against his hot skin as it cleans him. Jeno pulls his dress down and ties it on his chest once again, it almost looks like nothing had happened, except for that one dirty spot on his clothes. He hopes his mom doesn't question him about it later.

“I’m sleepy.” He brings his arms up, asking Jeno to lay down with him for cuddles, the other obviously doesn’t reject his request.

With his head on Jeno’s chest, he feels like falling asleep knowing that they still have about two hours to go back before his mom gets mad.

“Let’s go swimming once you wake up, I will let you sleep a little.” Renjun hums, approving the idea as he closes his eyes and gets closer to Jeno.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! pls leave kudos and comments.
> 
> follow em (twt: @kithinjun) for helping me edit as always <3 
> 
> twt: @renssmallcloset


End file.
